


Armin Week

by RoseNox98



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My stories for Armin Week. Will add tags as the week goes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Sapphire Eyes

Armin's eyes were always something his mother had fawned over, Amelia Arlert holding her little boy on her hip, matching eyes shining with pride.

He wondered if she would still be proud as the sun beat down on his back, his fingers twitching around around the handle if his flare gun.

Eren pulled up beside him, cutting his eyes towards him.

"Have you seen anything yet, Captain?"

Armin rolled his eyes, the pendent that Erwin used to wear not stopping him from sassing his best friend.

"Not a thing, Commander. It's strange, on all of our research missions, we spotted a heavy Titan count in the area."

He used Eren's rank more for the fun of it then any real need. Everyone knew that they were best friends, and that the respect went unspoken on both ends.

Armin had never been the best fighter, but he was fast, and could think his way out of a tight spot if he needed too.

He had climbed the ranks faster than Eren, but had been relived when Levi picked him as his replacement instead of Erwin when they retired.

"We won't look it in the mouth, then," Eren said, keeping his horse level with Armin's.

"I can't sake this feeling like something's going to happen. How far are we from the checkpoint?"

The Commander looked ahead. "If everything stays quite, about an hour."

Blue eyes followed his gaze, but all he could see was an endless stretch of green.

"Your orders?" Armin asked. 

"Keep to the formation, and if anything happens I want you to gather your squad and join up with me at the wagons. Jean and Mikasa's team will handle any titans."

Armin nodded his understanding, sapphire eyes sharp and cold as he looked ahead.

Eren pulled away, leading his horse towards the front of the formation.

All his life Armin had heard stories about the outside world, his parents only getting a glimpse of it before they died. 

If the mission was a success, they would have a real chance at reclaiming Wall Maria, and Armin would finally get to see the world beyond the Walls.


	2. Day 2: knowledge

Growing up, Armin had prided himself on his knowledge. He read forbidden books by lamp light, books about the world beyond the Walls.

Books didn't mock him, or hit him, and he'd never had to explain their contents to the pages.

So even if he was small and weak, Armin had his books. When he didn't place in the top ten in training, Armin wasn't upset. He didn't want to join the MP, anyway.

He wanted nothing more than to see what lay past the cage they were forced into, to see the world described in his grandfather's books. Living in the inner Walls didn't fit into that plan.

At 30, Armin's dream hadn't changed, nor had his love for the old, dusty book.

He sat at his desk, one such book open in front of him, a slip of parchment beside it.

As the Captain and main Tactician, he couldn't afford to to makes mistakes.

A knock sounded through the room, and Armin looked up from his work, quill frozen against the paper in an uncompleted thought.

"Come in," he called, setting the quill aside and brushing the strands of hair that had slipped out of his bun from his face.

The door opened, and Eren stepped in, still in uniform except for his missing gear and jacket.

"Are you still working? Armin, it's past midnight."

Armin snorted, and turned his eyes away from his Commander. That was rich coming from him, considering all the times he had to pull his friend away from paperwork.

"The proposal is in two weeks, Eren, and the information that the scouting teams brought back has to be worked into the plan."

The world outside of Wall Maria was still largely unexplored, the books and old reports from before the fall outdated but important to understanding the terrain. 

Eren rolled his eyes, and rounded the desk.

"You're not going to write it all tonight, Armin, no matter how much you know. All the knowledge isn't going to help any of us if you're dead on your feet."

He mark the page that Armin was on carefully, the flipped it closed.

"Come on to bed," Eren said, taking Armin by the elbow, lifting him from his seat easily. "That's an order," he added when Armin pulled against him.

Armin huffed, but followed Eren back to his room, pulling him in with him after checking that the halls were clear.

Armin had Eren pressed back against the door as soon as it was closed, engaging the lock as he pulled him down for a kiss.

He stopped just a hair's breath away, meeting Eren's teal eyes in the shadowed light of the room.

"You don't get to call the shots in here, Commander."

Eren smirked. "We'll see about that."


	3. Day 3: Anthem

Mikasa should have known better than to bring Armin to a bar, considering that her blond friend couldn't hold his drink at all.

She realized that once Armin had a few shots, an extremely girly looking drink that had _her_ recoiling, and a beer.

The boy was swaying in his seat, his second beer in his hand, going between trying to sing along with the songs blasting through the club and snickering into his hand like a three year old.

Eren, Mikasa's older brother and Armin boyfriend, wasn't helping.

He kept leaning in and whispering things to the drunk boy that made his cheeks flush pink, though that could have just been from the alcohol.

Mikasa had just gotten Eren to concede in their silent battle over whether or not they should cut Armin off, the virgin cocktail in his hand a point for Mikasa.

They had things under control, and in the morning when Armin had a hang over, they would be able to say that he made it through the night without embarrassing himself.

Until the first notes to Uptown Funk came on.

Armin perked up, head snapping over to Eren. He had the wide, shit-eating grin on his face.

"Aw shit. This is my jam!"

He snatched Eren's hand, almost tripping in his hast to drag him to the dance floor.

Mikasa watched them go, black eyes rolling. Armin was never allowed to drink again.


	4. Day 4: Bonds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is nsfw

Armin gasped, back arching, and tightened his legs around Eren's waist.

The leather around his wrists dug into his skin, pressing down over his thundering pulse.

"Ah, puh-please, Eren." His voice was strained, thoughts muddled. Armin wasn't even sure what he was begging for, mind going blank with each surge of pleasure.

Eren grinned, sweat dripping down his brow, and kept his pace up, hands gripping the sheets on either side of Armin's head to tightly that his knuckles were white.

He loved that he could make Armin fall apart, the blond's cheeks darkly flushed, the blue in his eyes, wide and dazed, swallowed up by the black of his pupil.

Armin jerked, moaning after a particularly hard thrust, and Eren groaned in response when he felt him tighten up around him.

Tugging at his bonds, Armin's back arched harshly, cumming untouched between their bodies.

Eren lost it at the sight, and only managed a few more shallow pumps before he leaned down to take Armin's mouth with his own, crying out against his lips.

After Eren caught his breath, he untied Armin, pulling the smaller man close to his chest, hand soothing down his back.

Armin's breathing was still coming in harsh gasps, and Eren held him until he had calmed down a little. "You alright, Ar?" He asked gently, bringing a hand up to comb his fingers though his hair.

"Fuck, Eren that was-" he broke off, still panting. "That was amazing."

Eren pressed his lips to Armin's sweaty forehead. "I love you, Armin," he said softly.

Armin closed his eyes, letting out a content sigh. "I love you, too, Eren. So much."


	5. Day 5: Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because we all know that Armin thinks lowly of himself, and Eren has to make him feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very, very slight spoiler for those who haven't read the manga, but it's so lightly hinted that it doesn't really matter.

Strength, Armin thought growing up, was about being strong.

Levi was strong enough that the public called him Humanities Strongest.

Mikasa was strong, her blades always cutting the deepest in training and her scores in hand to hand combat second only to Annie.

Eren, with his quick temper and stubborn force of will, was strong, even without being in his Titan form.

But strong was never a word that Armin would use to describe himself.

Smart, tactful, weak, useless, burden. Those were words he would, and had, used, if only to himself.

So when a newbie in the Corps came up to him after a scouting mission and told him that he admired his strength, Armin was thrown for a loop.

So he sat with Eren in the hall outside of Commander Erwin's office, waiting to be called in to go over the data they had collected.

The rock wall behind was sturdy, unyielding, and strong in ways Armin had never felt.

He sighed heavily, eyes closing as he let his aching head tip back.

Fingertips touched the back of his hand, and he didn't need to open his eyes to know that Eren was looking at him.

"What is it?" Eren asked. They had been friends for over ten years, so it wasn't a surprise that he knew something was wrong.

Armin thought about brushing it off, saying that he was just tired from the mission. Eren would buy it, or at least take the hint. He was hard headed at times, but he was more perceptive to Armin and Mikasa.

Instead, he said the only thong that was on his mind.

"Do you think I'm strong?" he asked, eyes opening, staring at the cracked ceiling.

Eren laughed, and Armin wished he could hide. That was a stupid thing to ask.

"Of course I do, Armin," Eren said, tone light, but not joking. "You're one of the strongest people I know."

That made Armin finally turn his gaze to Eren, surprised and incredulous.

"Eren, I can't even life the supplie crates by myself."

Eren shook his head. "I know that. But that's not what I mean. You're strong in other ways."

At Armin's confused look, Eren elaborated.

"You see your comrades die outside the Walls, and still keep a level head."

Armin flinched, the memories of losing his first team still fresh.

Eren's hand tightened around his.

"You see panic, and you still know what to do. You think of plans in seconds that have saved my life more times than I can count."

Taking a deep breath, Eren looked up at the stone above them.

"You've been through things that would break most people, but you're still you, a happy, funny, bookworm that can keep his shit together when everyone else is losing theirs."

Armin blinked back the wetness forming in his eyes.

He thought of the mission, of the swarm of Titans that had come on to fast, of the wide, scared eyes and the split second plan that only led to two deaths, the rest of his team making it back to the gate.

So that's what the kid had meant.

"Are you sure you're okay, Armin?"

Eren's voice was concerned, and Armin raised their joined hands, pressing a kiss to Eren's knuckles.

"Yeah. I'm okay now. Thank you."

Before Eren could ask for what, Levi opened the door, eyeing their clasped hands with the ghost of a smile on his lips. "C'mon, Arlert. Time to report."

Armin let go of Eren's hand and stood, straightening his jacket.

He felt strong as he walked into the room, fists thudding into place hard when he saluted, back stiff.

So no, Armin wasn't strong, not in the traditional sense, but he did possess strength.


	6. Day 6: Beginnings

Armin flinched, curling into a tighter ball as more kicks rattled his frame.

He had been reading when the three older kids showed up, knocking his book to the ground.

When he refused to rise to their fight, they attacked.

A hard kick to his ribs made Armin cry out, and he heard a shout in the distance.

More blows rained down on him, then one of the boys let out a shout.

Armin cracked an eye open, watching through the veil of pain as a boy his age-the doctor's son-and a girl fought the boys.

Armin closed his eyes, body aching.

He flinched when a hand touched his shoulder, but the contact was light.

Blue eyes blinked open, the doctor's son leaning over him, nose bloody but a smile on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked, not waiting for an answer before he turned to the girl. "Mikasa, we should take him to see my father."

Armin pushed himself up, tears springing to his eyes as pain shot through his side.

The boy looked back at him, reaching out to help him.

"C'mon, my dad's a doctor, he can help you."

Armin whimpered, but let the other boy help him up.

"I'm Eren Jaeger," the boy said, arm around Armin's back to keep him steady. "What's your name?"

"Ar-Armin Arlert," he said shakily, breaths labored. It hurt to breathe.

"Okay, just wait until we get to my house, Armin, my dad will make you feel better."

Armin wasn't so sure of that, but he let Eren and Mikasa lead him down the road, his book forgotten and ruined.

He wasn't sure why they were being so nice to him, but decided not question it.


End file.
